Athenaeum des Kaisers
Also can be abbreviated as EA or EA JW or EA (jw). From the patch notes: "The Order of Rime has managed to re-open this ancient vault of Venril Sathir’s. What secrets lie within? What terrible guardians? Venture in with a single group of adventurers to find out what awaits!" Entrance The entrance to this instance is in the Howling Stones area of Jarsath Wastes at down in the scorpiki trenches near Maidens and Vaults. Strategy The zone has a linear progression which requires that named mobs are killed in order to open the next door. Killing the first named opens the purple door, the second the yellow door, the third the blue door, and the fourth the green door. Named Mobs The Athenaeum Curator The Curator will leash if you fight him outside the door. During the battle, he will periodically (every 30 seconds) port himself back to his starting point in the center of the room and root there until he lets off a crushing AE called Earthquake. The AE is line of sight only, so fighting him in a corner with a pillar between where he ports to is safe. Earthquake will hit for 12-18k crushing damage, depending on gear. Master of the Embalmers * Jump to the platform in the middle of the room. * When you engage him a bunch of groups of 3 ^^s will spawn around the outside of the room. * You don't have to fight those mobs. * Some other adds will spawn that will path to the central platform, AE them down or just kill the named to taste. * Has a knock back that can hit you into adds, so fighting down the bottom of the pit is safer. * Deals crush/divine mostly. * There is a ladder on the safe (near) side of the pit to climb out, or you can just evac. Sslatch This fight is a turn and burn, a tank and spank. Sslatch spawns a couple of tiny adds with names like debilitating, rampaging, and predatory scorpions that do very little damage. Drago * TURN OFF NPC SAY AND NARRATIVE SAY!! * Fight Drago in the middle of the arena. * He has a frontal AE that does slashing and divine damage. * He casts a blue bubble that you need to be inside of before it bursts, you have maybe 3 seconds to get in there. When bubble bursts those on the outside get hit pretty hard and are knocked back. Interrupting him did not appear to stop him from casting this. * Don't AE the fans. * At 75%,50% and 25% health Drago will FD the entire group (zonewide) and run to the crowds cheering, this gives him a beneficial buff. The FD is scripted and cannot be stopped by interrupts/stuns etc... He will also FD the group and run to the crowd if ANYTHING dies during the fight (pets, dumbfire pets etc..) He will run to the crowd on one side, then the crowd on the other side and then you will be able to stand. He will usually cast his 'blue bubble' just after cheering to the second crowd. Be sure to run to the bubble then pull him back to the centre to avoid aoe's hitting the crowd. * The fans can be killed, but re-spawn quickly so there isn't much point in it. * He will leash if you run out of the door. * Bug: Sometimes you will end up perma FDd on the floor - you can move around as corpses, but you can't cast on Drago. Evac'ing won't fix this, but having everyone zone out and back in will. * Spamming /cheer and /flex during the fight can steal Drago's buffs and give them to your own group. (*Edit: You can gain the same buffs that Drago gets by sending someone in your group to /cheer and /flex at the crowd. That person(s) has to be standing on the platfrom in front of each crowd, but still needs to run inside the bubble when Drago casts it to avoid the additional damage/knockback. The buffs last for approximately 30 seconds, and will affect all members in the group. The buffs give substantial increases to stats and crits, and while it would be possible for high-end players with great gear to kill him without the buffs, the buffs make it much easier to succeed on this encounter.) * Once Drago is dead, stand on the platform, target the crowd and do /rude. The crowd will attack. Green Door Puzzle To leave Drago's room you have to solve the puzzle on the floor at . Once the puzzle is solved, you can right-click the center of the star and get an option to unlock the door. The puzzle is made up of three wheels that can move independently. They are: * star - innermost wheel * crystals - middle wheel * rune letters - outermost wheel Solution: * star wheel: Green arrow point toward the locked green door * crystal wheel: Line up crystals to match the colors on the star, so the green crystal should be closest to the unopened green door. * Points on innermost big star point to the letters THEER, green points at T, purple at H (looks like a N almost), blue at E, yellow at E, red at R. Octuss, Sslortis, Sunrise and Nightfall * All do slashing/divine damage in addition they also do: Octuss - disease, Sslortis - cold, Sunrise - heat, Nightfall - mental * The fight requires that you click on the 4 statues around the room, doing so will temporarily, around 30 seconds, mez or stun the appropriate colored mob. You can activate two statues at the same time, you can't activate the same statue two times in a row. **Octuss = green **Sslortis = blue **Sunrise = gold **Nightfall = purple * Nightfall casts an AoE Fear with Arcane damage and should be burned first. Octuss casts an AoE disarm with Disease damage, Sunrise uses a Heat damage AoE that will Root, and Sslortis uses an AoE stun with Cold damage. * Tanking all 4 mobs would be EXTREMELY difficult to do, so don't even waste your time. * A viable strategy is: activate the back two statues (green and blue). Burn Nightfall. After 30 seconds the two stunned nameds will be free. As soon as they are free activate the yellow statue and continue burning Nightfall until dead. Do not click the purple statue. * As of the 7/14/09 game update the 4 Warriors are no longer control immune, but the mobs are still able to perform their AoEs when stifled, mezzed, or stunned, Miscellaneous There is a food and house item merchant in the stadium who walks around among the fans. Before you spend 10p on the provisioner recipe, it is worth checking if heirloom statless food/drink is something your alts will use - these 2 recipes can make a stack at a time, but 10p is a little steep.